High School Hottie
by Darkflow
Summary: Mobius High is like any other high school. we find our fave Sonic characters here, enjoying -or not- all the benefits of high school. however, when a new kid comes, she's the center of attention for every guy in the school. however, is it really the RIGHT kind of attention? Rated M for lemon-s- and maybe some minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so... this is one of my first fanfics. i don't really have a plot in mind exactly... it's just kind of random.

Also, all of the characters that are NOT copyrighted by Sega, they are not OCs and are named after REAL people, and act like REAL people.

please don't ask me why i would put in a lemon if they are in high school. lets just pretend that they are old enough to do all of that 'stuff' AND be in high school, okay?

sonic: just get on with the story, and stop talking!

Amanda; don't forget about ME! I'M an OC, you know.

me; oh yeah. thats right. Amanda is my OC and is the only character that will be an OC in the entire story. sorry, maybe another time.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

(SONIC's P.O.V.)

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" The teacher, named Mr. Joslyn, was a green echidna, with small, watery blue eyes and a short, pudgy build. He's usually rather nice, but at this moment, first thing on Monday morning, he was starting to get rather irritated with the class. To be completely honest, so was I.

Somehow, I ended up having to have academic support first period. What a drag. My other classmates consisted of a red, female hedgehog named Lakala. She was okay, I suppose. Rather annoying at times, though. The other girls were a maroon bat named Alyssa who wore tons of makeup and trashy clothes, and a fat, purple mongoose named Liz, who was obsessed with the Legend of Zelda, and always had her Zelda hat on.

The guys consisted of myself, as well as a tall, black lynx named James. James reminded me a LOT of Big the Cat. Next was a tall, green mongoose named Colby. He had brown eyes and tons of acne. The only other guy was a blue cat named Xavier. He was actually cool to hang out with, but he had to leave for counseling for most of the period, so I rarely ever saw him.

And, of course, just my luck, I also had Amy in my class.

Amy is a short, pink, female hedgehog who always wore the same red and white dress that looked like a crappy Christmas dress bought from the clearance section at Walmart. She also had a MAJOR crush on me. Soooo annoying.

"Class, I need your attention for a minute!" Mr. Joslyn was getting frustrated, and fast.

His two assistants, a white, female hawk named Mrs. Hall, and a brown, female rabbit who's name I keep forgetting, also tried to shush the class.

Finally, Lizz shouted out, "SHUT UP!"

That did it. The class finally calmed down.

"No 'shut ups' please, Elizabeth." Mrs. Hall scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." And she bent over her math work, which was like three weeks late.

"Now, class, I must inform you that we will be receiving a new student today, and she should be here any minute. Please, give her a warm welcome, and for heaven's sake, Colby, don't act like a jerk the way you always do!" Mr. Joslyn eyed the green mongoose with a stern look.

"Yes, Mr. Joslyn." Colby leaned back in his chair, tipping it, and the nameless rabbit, who i dubbed 'Ms. N' because I knew that her name started with an 'N' pushed his chair back on all fours.

Yeah, just a typical day in high school. And, any minute now, Mr. Joslyn will ask me if I have any homework...

"Sonic! Any work that you need to be working on?" Mr. Joslyn asked.

"No, I don't have any." I answered.

I think he always asks me that because I never DO have any homework.

I took out my book, and began reading it.

About 20 minutes passed, and that's when SHE came.

Amanda.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and there was a dark red hedgehog with her quills curled.

Mrs. Kavanagh, the girl's Phys. Ed. teacher, was holding onto a piece of paperwork, most likely student ID information and such for Mr. Joslyn to sign.

"Mrs. Kav?" Colby asked. "Mrs. Kav, are we going to do the soccer unit or the flag football unit? Because I forgot my cleats at home."

"Yes, we are starting the soccer unit this week. I have a pair of cleats in your size, but you'll be receiving at most a check minus for today's grade for not coming prepared." Mrs. Kav was pretty nice, but she was a stickler for the rules sometimes, especially on the juniors and seniors.

Mrs. Kavanagh handed the paperwork to Mr. Joslyn, and reached her hand out beyond the doorway.

She ushered in the new girl, and I was stunned by what I saw.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

cliff hanger!

but, don't worry, you most likely won't have to worry, as the next chapter comes up in about 20-30 minutes tops after this one!

did you like this so far?

i'll try to do different points of view (P.O.V.) throughout the story, a different P.O.V. for every class, i think.

anyways, i would REALLY appreciate it if you could review! That would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

okay, i dont really get how this hole 'updating' thing goes... so yeah...

hope you like!

sonic: forget something?

me: oh yeah! i will tell you if any lemons are in the chapter!

sonic: so...

me: NO LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!

sorry about the shortness. there will be TONS of chapters, though.

* * *

(SONIC'S P.O.V.)

The new girl was a light brown hedgehog with a longer tail than normal. she has short, wavy-ish brown hair, and her blue eyes seemed to peirce into your very soul, like she could see anything.

and damn, was she hot.

like, she literally just blew sally AND rouge right out of the water.

well, maybe not rouge. but rouge was a little too... scary. more shadow's or knuckle's type.

ANYWAYS, still... all thoughts of sally left my mind as i looked at this girl.

all that i could think of was, '_please let her have to sit next to me..._'

i could feel me cheeks heating up, and i pretended to cough.

"Mr. hedgehog, are you sick? Please go and see the nurse." Mrs. Hall's voice came out from no where.

Mr. Joslyn could be rather annoying, but not nearly as much as Mrs. Hall.

I reluctantly took the pass, and walked down instead of the nurse's office, to the cafeteria, where knuckles had to do restitution for ripping the door of off Mr. Dunn's room, and throwing it out into the hallway, narrowly missing this kid named Kenny Rivers, who was a total douche bag.

Knuckles looked up at the sound of my foot steps.

"I swear, Sonic, if you make a mess in here, I don't even know what..." Knuckles joked.

Knuckles and I were, like, best buds. Except when he got pissed off.

Nah, just kidding.

I sat down at one of the tables and sighed.

Knuckles noticed this, and said, "Dude, what's sticking you in your quills? You seem bothered by something." Damn it. Knuckles ALWAYS knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well," Damn, this is embarrassing, "Did you here about the new kid?" Damn it, damn it, damn it. The blush slowly creeped into my face, but knuckles didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. Amanda, i think that's her name? Why? It's not another Amy, is it? oh god, that would be AWFUL!" knuckles groaned. _Yes, yes it would be. _i thought to myself.

out loud, I said, "No, not really." the blush got deeper, and i could have sworn that i saw the slightest of evil grins on knuckle's face.

"Then what is it?" knuckles dropped the broom on the ground and sat next to me at the table. we'd be screwed if a teacher came by right now, but no one hardly ever came by the caf this early in the morning, so i knew we'd be okay.

"Well... she... she's... _she's fucking hot, that's what she is_!" i exclaimed.

knuckles just laughed. "Yeah, right. this is coming from the guy who likes half- naked squirrels and hot bats who are WAAAAAY out of his league! HA!" knuckles kept on laughing like like a hyena, and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! want to get caught? then stop acting like a dick." i joked.

"Fine. i'll be quiet. but.. still. i need to see her for myself." knuckles said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I saw her schedule, so i think she has you in algebra double block."

"Oh gaaaaaaaaaaawd please dont let it be another Amy!" knuckles whined.

"dude, if she was, she'd either be all over me or Xavier. she was really shy." i assured him.

"Okay... if your SURE about that..." knuckles still didn't seem convinced.

"Faker isn't all THAT good of a liar, so i would say that he may be right, as much as i hate to admit it." came a voice from the door.

i whirled around. _shit_, i thought. it was shadow.

"oh, great. gonna tattle on us, shadz?" knuckles groaned.

"No. i came to warn you that old butter butt is coming this way, and you should leave now." with that shadow walked away.

just then, the bell rang, and i was about to run off to English class when i heard a booming voice shout from behind me, "SONIC T. HEDGEHOG! DETENTION!"

_crap._ it was the principal, Mr. Butterfield.

i turned to feel his hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the P.O. (principal's office) and i knew i was screwed.

shadow wasn't lying after all.

* * *

good/ i sure hope so!

chapter 3 coming right up!

R&R. whatever that means! XD


	3. Chapter 3

hi! chapter 3!

NO LEMONS.

but since this is knuckle's P.O.V., and he curses like a sailor, there will be swears. and minor personal body part mentions. so... the content for this chapter... would be T?

ENJOY!

* * *

(KNUCKLE'S P.O.V.)

i almost laughed when i saw Mr. Butterfield in the caf. sonic got a detention.

_at least i won't be alone in detention today, for once,_ i thought to myself.

i put away the broom, and went to class.

i would have had academic support in room 501a, right next to sonic's acad. support room, 501, if i didn't have to do restitution.

i mean, COME ON. rivers was asking for it!

_shit-eating, motherfucking bastard._

i walked to algebra, getting my book from my locker, and putting my heavy back pack on my back.

i trudged down the hallways.

i saw rivers, and tripped him up. for once, no one noticed. or cared.

i went to room 705, mr. smith's room.

i sat at the first seat, the one on the far left, all the way in the back.

i dumped my bag under my seat, picked up a pencil off the floor, and took out my note packet, and worked quietly until the late bell rang, and mr. smith stood at the front of the room.

mr. smith was a blue-gray hedgehog who had the most AWESOME sense of humor in the entire world of humorous math teachers.

his assistant was a stiff, quiet little swallow named Mrs. D.

she was nice, but i think that she's a bit of a feminist, always cracking down on the guys.

i didn't care. none of my teacher's really liked me much.

the only exception was mr. smith. he likes all of us.

mr. smith launched into a short lecture on dependent and independent variables, and was writing some examples on the board when Mrs. Hall came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. smith?" she spoke quietly, like she was afraid to interrupt the class.

"Yes, Mrs. Hall? Don't tell me you're tardy!" al the kids, including me, laughed.

"Oh, no..." Mrs. Hall chuckled. "Amanda is a new student, and she got lost on her way her, so I'm like her pass, so don't mark her down as tardy." Mrs. Hall explained.

_Amanda? The new kid? _It seemed that Sonic was right for once. She WAS in my algebra 1 double block.

i crossed my fingers.

When she walked in, i heard collective gasps from the guys. I looked up.

I swear, i almost wet myself. Sonic _was _right. she was... hot.

like, even close to rouge's level, minus the breasts, but then, NO ONE has boobs like rouge. no one.

i just stared. i think the other guys did, too.

Amanda looked down at her feet, not meeting anyone's eyes, not giving the slightest hint of excitement.

_definitely not like Amy_ i thought, _not at all_. 

__"Miss Amanda, if you would please sit in the seat next to the red echidna in the back? knuckles, raise your hand." Mr. smith waved his hand at me, snapping me out of my day-dream.

i raised my hand.

_score!_ i said to myself, _she get's to sit next to me!_ i just hoped i wasn't blushing.

she sat down, got out a pencil, and waited patiently until Mrs. D came around and gave her a note packet.

Mr. smith wrote her name down on the board under 'INTERVENTION' which meant she had to come to intervention for extra help.

i kept glancing at her every five minutes.

when the first half of the class was just about to end, i glanced up again, and i found her looking at me.

we both glanced away.

_damn it, knuckles,_ i scolded myself, _she's pretty, she's nice, she's shy, and she's out of your league! you'll never capture her heart!_

i sighed.

the bell rang, and we took a break.

the other half of algebra was a little different. mr. smith walked up to the front of the room

"Okay, class, since we haven't done this yet, and we have a new student, i think that we should get to know one another by doing a social activity. so, i will be picking partners -" this earned a collective groan from the class, but Mr. smith ignored it, "I will be picking partners. knuckles, since you're sitting next to her, could you be Amanda's partner?" I swear I practically died. to keep myself from yelling, i just nodded.

"Thank you, knuckles. just try not to get her_ too_ interested in your muscles." Mr. Smith teased.

i blushed like crazy but so did every OTHER guy in the class, so no one commented on it.

We both turned our desks towards each other's while Mr. smith continued to call out random names for partners. it made sense, what with this being only the second week of school.

"Okay, class," Mr. smith spoke up above the noise of the desks being moved, "What I want you to do is to ask questions about you partner! At ten minutes till the bell, i'll have you disband from the activity and tell me something about your partner! You may begin..." he looked at his watch, waited for a moment, and.. "NOW!"

chatter erupted from throughout the class room. i turned my attention towards the girl in front of me. i tried my best not to blush, because i could already feel the erection forming, hard in my pants.

"So..." i started off, "What do you like to do for fun?" i have never been good at socializing with anyone beyond my friends. especially not extremely hot girls that i barely knew.

"I-I like to draw... I-I'm n-not really very athletic, th-though. I-I'm guessing that you like to work out?" she really WAS shy, no doubt about it, she was about as far from being Amy as humanly possible.

"Y-yeah. I do. I like to draw.. sometimes... but I'm not really good at it. Do you have any pictures with you?" _Well, _i breathed an inward sigh of relief, _so far, so good._

Amanda reached into her bag, and pulled out a sketch book. She handed it to me.

I took extra care to be gentle with the pages, not wanting to rip them.

On the first page, there was an unfinished sketch of the Eiffel Tower.

"You drew this?" I asked, my mouth beginning to go dry from nerves. Or, I should say, from the lack of them.

"Y-yeah.. I did. Not all of the drawings in m-my book are f-finished, though. Th-that one was from a project we were working on f-for my old school, but I left before I could finish." She looked down at her feet. So shy.

continued to look through the sketch book. On the next page, there was a drawing of a rose, with a spider hanging down from it. Amazing.

I kept leafing through. On another page, there was a drawing of a woman wearing a hoop skirt and carrying a parasol. i leafed through some more.

There was a butterfly caught in a spider's web, a lion cub with it's mother, an old church surrounded by apple trees that were in bloom.

"Wow." was all i could say. i was totally impressed. "This is amazing! I can't believe you drew these!" I handed her the sketch book. her face was a light pink color now, presumably from embarrassment._ She's really cute when she blushes._ I caught that thought running around in my brain. I had to check myself, i almost said it out loud.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Amanda said.

"Huh? O-oh, um, I said if you... um... If you c-could draw me?" phew, what a close call.

"I-I can t-try... I'm not really good at drawing people... S-so... what about you? Play any sports?" She said, turning the conversation around, to my great relief.

"I like to play soccer sometimes, and foot ball, but I'm banned from playing that, because of this kid named Kenny Rivers. He's such a douche bag, and he's on the football team. I almost clobbered that kid in the middle of practice." I blushed from embarrassment. _Fuck,_ I thought, _she's probably thinking about how annoying or boring I am..._ That was not a good thought.

To my surprise, she just laughed. I started to relax, saying, "I'm serious! Rivers is such a douche bag, I heard he takes steroids! I mean, not that he's any better than me eve WITH steroids... but, still! He's such a pain!" I was finally doing SOMETHING right apparently, because she just giggled.

"This Rivers kid sounds like a total ass!" She was laughing. I was, too. The ice was broken.

We continued talking, and i was relaxing more and more with every passing minute.

_I really like this girl._ I thought. _She's really nice, sweet, funny, talented, pretty..._

"Time's up, class!" Mr. Smith finally spoke.

We moved our desks back to their normal places and faced front, waiting for Mr. Smith to continue.

He went through a few people. He didn't come to us, though. Which was fine by me, I think I would have probably said something incredibly stupid.

The bell rang, and i picked up my bag and books, and as i was about to leave, i felt a hand tap me on the shoulder.

It was Amanda.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, knuckles. I wasn't sure I would make any. Also, I like soccer, too. maybe I'll join the co-ed team." With that, she walked out.

_Damn. _I thought. _Damn damn damn. Mother fucking gawd dammit _ She only thought of me as a friend.

Maybe I hadn't done everything right, after all.

Just my fucking luck.

* * *

wow, this one's REALLY long! but, then again, this WAS a double block.

btw, this is following my REAL high school schedule.

yeah...

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

hi! chapter 4 here!

i most likely wont get beyond chapter 10 today... if i even HAVE that many!

yeah...

who knows, i may finish in one day!

also, ratings here may range from T- T+ (i know its not a real rating) for minor swearing, body part mentioning, and maybe a little romance for once! (nothing beyond kissing and maybe cuddling)

woot! i type fast, and i have LOADS of free time on the weekends...

yeah...

on with the story!

* * *

(SHADOW'S P.O.V.)

second and third period passed without much eventful occurrences.

_Life can be so boring_ I thought.

This thought stayed with me until I got to Mr. Dunn's class, which was introduction to computers.

I saw HER.

The name card that was at her seat read, 'AMANDA RAMOS'

The card to the right of that read 'SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'

_Fuck yeah!_ i said to myself.

The girl named Amanda was stunning. No, Faker really wasn't lying when he said that she was beautiful.

Her hair was a gorgeous brown, a pretty, wavy texture. It was so shiny, too. She had beautiful, piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She had a gorgeous figure, with nice breasts, beautiful curves, and a REALLY nice butt. He legs were perfectly shaped. She was wearing a blue-grey shoulder-less shirt with long sleeves, and tight, black jeans that really showed off that figure that I had been ranting on about for the past couple of lines.

"Shadow, are you going to keep standing there like a duck, or are you going to join us today in class?" Mr. Dunn's drone of a voice shoke me awake.

I was hot under the collar with embarrassment. I took my seat and groaned inwardly.

I was wearing skinny jeans, so my erection that had formed without my knowing until now, was 100% visible for anyone who looked.

I groaned. _Why me?_

Mr. Dunn broke the awkward silence, saying "Okay, today, class, since the computer network is down, I'm afraid that we cannot work on them today, so please, talk quietly among yourselves if you don't have any work to work on. Thank you." With that, Mr. Dunn walked out of the room.

I turned to Amanda. She looked about as lost as a cat in a dog kennel.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up, and I held out my hand, giving the best smile that I could. "Hi. My name's Shadow. I'm assuming your Amanda?" She shook my hand and nodded.

"It's n-nice to meet you, Shadow. I'm really glad I can have people to rely on here. Do you know a red echidna named knuckles?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do." Then, a mean idea popped up in my head. This will get back at him for all that shit he did in the eighth grade...

"I think he likes you." I told her.

"It s-seems that everyone does. It's really nice to have everyone want to be my friend." She smiled a shy little smile.

_I didn't mean it like that, but never mind..._ Knuckles would have probably punched me for it if she DID realize how I meant it, anyways, so...

Just then, Mr. Dunn came back in the room, saying "Shadow? Could you please give Amanda a quick tour? Maybe show her how to get to Mrs. Minikeillo's room, room 800?" His droning voice was SO dull.

_Fag_ I thought in my mind.

Out loud, I said "Sure! No problem!" I felt myself blushing, and my erection STILL hadn't gone down.

_Where is a cold shower when you need one? _I was really not doing very well.

The halls were mostly empty. That gave me an idea...

I took a left, and walked under the stairwell, which led to the supply rooms upstairs.

"Shadow? Where are we going?" She looked nervous. I had to soothe her, somehow.

"It's okay. I want to show you something." I wasn't TECHNICALLY lying. I did truly want to show her something- I wanted to show her how I truly felt.

_It's now or never_, I told myself as we came to a dead end. _Shit, I sure hope I can do this..._

"Wh-what did you want to show me?" Amanda's curiosity was plain to see. _Perfect..._

__"This.." I whispered.

I gently grabbed her by the waist, and held her close.

"Shadow, what are you -" She started, but I cut her off.

And I kissed her.

I put my hands on the back of her head, and slowly ran my fingers through her soft hair.

I tried to do a Frenchie, but she wouldn't open her mouth enough for me to do that. She was still too stunned to move away, but she was capable of at least that much.

I broke the kiss and put my hands on her shoulders.

Amanda's face was so red, it was almost maroon.

"I-I... I apologize. I couldn't help myself. You are just so beautiful." I confessed.

And I knew I was screwed.

"I-I... I don't know what to s-say, Shadow... I-I mean, it w-w-was a n-n-nice k-kiss and all... b-but I-I only j-just m-met you t-today... and I-I... I'm sorry, I'm not ready to have that kind of relationship y-yet... I'm s-sorry." She seemed rather sad when she said that.

I was rather sad, too.

I led her out of the stairwell, and escorted her to her next class, as that's when the bell rang.

_I'm such a dick_.

* * *

WOOHOO!

finally, something interesting!

where does the M- stuff come in?

NOT YET!

sorry.

review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

hello!

chapter 5, coming your way!

NO LEMONS!

rated K- maybe K+? i doubt it's even over K

also, NO I DO NOT THINK THAT SILVER IS GAY

so he gets a place in my story here...

yeah... 0_o that awkward and random silence...

so, anyways...

enjoy!

* * *

(SILVER'S P.O.V.)

I groaned inwardly as the bell rang for fifth period.

I had English with Mrs. Mini.

_For heaven's sake!_ I thought to myself as I saw Shadow literally RUN out of room 704, which was Mr. Dunn's room. He missed me by about two inches, causing me to almost topple over.

"For gosh sake, Shadow, you almost ran me over!" I called out after him.

I could have sworn his face was red.

_What in the world happened in that class?_ I wasn't so sure if I even wanted to know.

I looked up and saw a kid that I have never seen before. She was really pretty.

I walked up to her.

She looked really upset.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened in Mr. Dunn's class?" Yeah, I probably went a little bit too far, but it was too late now.

"N-nothing m-much. J-just a m-misunderstanding.." She mumbled.

"Oh." I offered a hand. "Well, welcome to Mobius High! I hope you'll like it here! My name is Silver, what's yours?"

She shyly took my hand and shook it. Her skin was warm to the touch.

"Nice t-to meet you. My name is Amanda." She walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Amanda!" I called, "What class do you have next? You look lost."

"She thought for a moment, and replied, "English.. In r-room 800..."

"Hey!" I smiled, "That's my next class, too!" She smiled.

I led her to the room, and we sat down.

I rolled my eyes as the announcements were blasted into my eardrums, wasting about 15 minutes of class time.

_How I will ever even get anything done with this stupid mandatory announcement, i'll never know! _I complained to myself.

After the announcements, Mrs. Mini passed out work sheets, and we went to work.

When the bell rang, I got up to leave, when I heard a loud noise from the back for the room.

Amanda had spilled her things on the floor.

Since she and I were the only two left in the room, I helped her pick up her things, and put them away.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked. I was actually really nervous.

"Sure!" She heartily agreed.

We walked down the hall, to the lunch room.

About twenty people turned to stare at me.

Then it hit me, and I realized why.

The thoughts in my head went a little like this;

_Oh, Gosh, they must think we're 'together' or something... I don't like her like that! Am I going to get beat up again? I sure hope not. I just want to be a good friend. Oh, why me... why me..._

Yeah, I'm not exactly the bravest guy around.

I ate my lunch in an awkward silence.

I threw my tray away (they're made out of styrofoam) and sat down.

"Silver, why do you look so sad?" Amanda seemed worried.

_At least _someone _cares_, I thought.

"Well, it's just that since I'm weak and unpopular, I get beaten up a lot... I'm afraid of at least two thirds of the people here!" I was really sad at this point. I could feel a tear start to slowly trickle down my cheek. I tried really hard to hold back the tears, but I was really close to breaking down.

"Hey. Don't cry." Amanda whispered, wiping the tear off my cheek. "If you feel like your about to cry, just look at the ceiling lights. It helps."

I looked up at the lights, just like she said to, and she was right. It DID help out a little.

I was really sad when she had to leave for intervention.

Since I was a sophomore, I didn't need it anymore, so I had an extended lunch period.

I sat for the rest of the thirty minutes in silence.

i sighed.

* * *

I personally like how this turned out.

now, you are probably wondering,

**WHEN WILL THE RATED M STUFF COME UP?!**

****WEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL all of you...

it will come up soon.

i promise.

review please!


	6. Chapter 6

okey- dokey!

only a few more chapters to go!

YAAAY!

i'm really excited to see what you guys think of this!

:)

content is rated anywhere from K+-T+

enjoy!

* * *

(SONIC'S P.O.V.)

After a long-ish lecture from the principal about 'obeying the simple rules and guidelines of the school' or some crap like that, I was let off the hook.

I only got one detention, not four.

_Yeah. REALLY lucky_ I thought.

I walked into room 501 for intervention after lunch in period 6A.

And, to my surprise, Amanda was there already, sitting in her seat, her head down on her desk.

I was about to go and ask her what was wrong, when i got a text on my cell.

I asked Mrs. Hall to use the restroom, and i hid in one of the stalls and took out my phone.

the text was from shadow.

**SHADOW: omg fakr i just scrwd up bigtime**

**SONIC: lol shadz wut did u do?**

**SHADOW: u kno the new grl?**

**SONIC: yea y?**

**SHADOW: i fukn kisd her**

**SONIC: noway. u did wut?**

**SHADOW: im srs fakr im not lyng & now i feel bad**

**SONIC: howd she take it**

**SHADOW: she ddnt wnt it she let me dwn but gently tho**

**SONIC: ur 1 mesd up emo hedgie dude**

**SHADOW: shutup fakr**

****and the text kind of went like that.

i went back into the room, and sat down.

"Hey." i whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Amanda looked up. Damn, she's really hot...

_shut it, brain_

"Yeah. I never got your name, though... you had to go to the nurse. Are YOU okay?" She looked concerned.

_Damn, she's really nice, too..._

"Oh, uh... y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

i'm not really good when it comes to tact.

i decided to start with some small talk. "So... have a good day today?"

"Some what..." She answered, hesitantly. "You wouldn't happen to know a hedgehog named Shadow, would you?"

"Yeah. I do." _... Uh-oh._

"Oh."

"What do you think of him?"I had to know if she liked him or not. It was my only chance.

"Well... he's nice.." _and..._

__"He's not TOO bad looking." _and..._

__"But i just don't really like him. Okay, i'll be honest, today in computer class, he kissed me." _Wow._

"Wow." I said, echoing my thoughts.

"I have no idea why, but he did. I would have thought about going out with him if it weren't for the fact that I'm dating someone."

_Say what now?_

* * *

_REALLY SHORT, KNOW!_

**im just lazy...**

please review!


	7. Chapter 7

okay! the last chapter!

it may be rather long...

or not.

I decided to skip physical science and pretend theres only 7 periods...

im just lazy, and i ran out of good characters...

THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON IN IT!

OMGZ FINALLY!

RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!

enjoy!

(Also, if someone from deviantART called machmaste is reading this, look for FuN.

do you see it?:])

* * *

(SONIC'S P.O.V.)

_Shit. Gawd damn fucking shit. Just my gawd damn luck. DAMMIT FUCKING SHIT EATING BASTARDS THAT CALL THEMSELVES FATE!_

"Amanda?" i said, slowly.

"Yeah?" she seemed to pick up on my vice, and seemed rather confused.

"I really hate to break it to you, but I need to be blunt with this." Man, I'm going to hate myself for this.

"Break what to me?" She looked REALLY confused now.

"Well... Look. These are the facts. You are extremely hot. More or less every guy in the school would do anything to have you. This school has hardly ANY nice girls in it, so most of these guys are single. You are going to be in for one _very_ tough year. I'm sorry, but your basically screwed. "

That really got her.

"What? Excuse me, did I hear that correctly?" I wasn't sure if she was mad, or just confused.

"W-well, it's true -" Just then, the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell!_

"Wait!" Amanda called out, "You still didn't -" I cut her off.

"Tomorrow, I will!" That was a down right lie.

* * *

(AMANDA'S P.O.V.)

_Man, could today get any weirder? _I thought as I walked down the hallway to P.E.

I changed quickly in the locker room, and went out to the field to start the soccer unit.

It was co-ed.

I was having a rather hard time concentrating while I tried to steal the ball away from an orange cat with pig tails.

_Will the day just end already?_

After the game (my team won) i went into the showers. I took a shower, got dressed, and I was about to head to Mr. Joslyn's room when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, and I saw a green hedgehog looking at me with a very scary look.

_Shit._

* * *

(SCOURGE'S P.O.V.)

I walked up to the girl that all the guys had been talking about.

The rumors were true- actually, they were an under statement.

She was sexy. Beautiful. GAWD DAMN HOT, BITCH! That's what she was.

And I was determined to have her.

I walked right up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I could feel the mischievous grin on my face.

Mmmmmm... and the fear that I saw in those sparkling blue eyes...

Delicious.

_She's going to get it good._

"Hey babe." I whispered in her ear.

"G-get away f-from m-me y-you're creeping me out..." Her face was as pale as snow. So beautiful.

"Who said I was trying to? I just want to tell you... a secret." I dragged her down into the secret entrance to the basement.

The walls were more or less sound proof, so being caught would not be a problem.

I dragged her through the entrance, and shut the opening.

"You have no idea how much the guys are talking about you..." I said, my voice sounding cold and crisp. Perfect.

She just stared at my, cradling her knees, just as afraid as ever.

"I promise, I couldn't ever hurt someone as beautiful as you... But I will have you. And, unlike emo boy, i wont stop at just a single, silly kiss." my voice got this seductive tone to it as I was slowly turned on, thinking about her body...

_Delicious_

I walked up to her, but she scooted away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcastic innocence.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, b-but I-I h-h-have n-no interest in th-that s-sort of activity... S-s-sorry about th-that... C-can I g-go n-n-now?" She was so cute when she stutters.

"As cute as you are when you stutter," I told her, echoing my thoughts, "No. I will have you. And you will find..." I reached up and gently lifted up her chin, looking directly into those blue eyes, filled to the brim with fear and hate, "That you will enjoy it."

I chuckled.

"I know that I will..."

I grinned at her. She gulped.

"Now, tell me... are you a virgin?"

If there was any doubt in her mind at what i was about to do, it was gone now.

I kept walking towards her, and she kept scooting away, until she came to the wall.

_Bad news for you,_ I thought, _Good news for me_

I sat next to her, picked her up and held her on my lap. I whispered in her ear.

"If you cooperate, I'll only d this once. I wn't hurt you. However, if you're difficult... You don't want to know. I don't WANT to hurt you... but I will, if I need to."

I kissed her, full on the lips. She remained rigid and tense.

I frowned.

"Co-op-er-ate. Simple. Easy to understand. Play along with it... And I'll make it easy for you. Maybe even... FuN."

I played with her hair. I could feel my erection growing harder by the moment.

_Now's the time._

I sat her up, and took off her shirt.

"Wow... m-mmm-mmmm... you look scrumptious, darling." I said, as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, and held her close.

I started to kiss her neck, and she tried to pull away.

I hit her.

* * *

(AMANDA'S P.O.V.)

I cried out in pain when I felt the sharp sting of his hand across my cheek.

This caused scourge to sigh.

"I won't hurt you if you cooperate with me." He said, and he continued to kiss my neck as if nothing had happened.

_Well, I might as well just get this over with._

I tried to relax as the green hedgie continued to kiss my neck, occasionally nibbling the skin with his short fangs, just enough to feel it, but not enough to break the skin. He proceeded to take off his clothes, still holding onto me, as if I was physically able to get away.

He brought his lips to mine, and he proceeded to kiss me. His tongue licked my lips, seeking entry. I was too afraid to deny him it, so I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to greedily explore my mouth. He hit the sweet spots in the warm cavity of my mouth, places that I didn't even know existed. I could practically _feel_ his arousal, and I shamefully admitted to myself that I was being turned on by this display as well.

Then he broke away from the kiss for air, and he proceeded to take off my jeans, smacking my butt as he did so. I blushed- shamefully so- and he chuckled.

"You know you liked that, babe." He said in a seductive tone.

He continued to to kiss my neck as he threw my pants aside.

His hands groped my breasts, gently rubbing and teasing the area where the nipple was. I tried my hardest not to let any moans escape, but it didn't matter. The flush in my face was no doubt extremely noticeable.

Then, I could feel him fumbling with the clasp of my bra, and I tensed. He noticed, and he rubbed the sides of my waist.

"It's okay," He whispered, "I may be technically raping you, but I'm not going to hurt you- no more than necessary, since I figure that you're probably still a virgin?"

I nodded.

He sighed, as if he were disappointed about it, and took of my bra, massaging my shoulders at the same time, trying to keep me calm.

He then proceeded to play with my nipples, his thumbs teasing them, making them hard. I had to bite down very hard on my tongue to keep from moaning aloud.

He twisted us away from the wall a bit, and lowered us onto the floor, still groping my breasts. Then, he took one hand away, and ripped off my panties.

Now, we were both completely naked, and I could feel his erection, hard against my ass.

Then, he flipped our position, so now he was on top of me, and he lowered his head down, and suckled on my nipple.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I let one, tiny little moan escape my lips.

I could feel scourge start a bit with surprise, but then, he chuckled.

"Oh, come on, babe... You like this, don't you?" His voice was low and seductive.

"N-no..." I refused to let my hormones overtake my clean spirit.

"Oh, really? Well, then, I guess I'll stop, if you don't want it..." Scourge said, and he picked me up, and set me on the floor, and headed for his clothes.

Just as he picked up his pants, I cracked.

"Wait."

He turned.

_Shit, I'm going to hate myself for this._

"D-don't... don't go." I could feel the heat in my cheeks get even hotter.

"Hm? Did I really just hear you correctly? You actually _want_ to be fucked?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He came up to me, abandoning his pants on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, saying, "Tell me that you want it."

The heat in my cheeks, if possible, grew even more intense. "I want it."

"Prove it to me." He whispered in my ear.

"I want it. I want you to fuck me." I said, grinding my pussy, which was starting to get moist at this point, against his member, which was still hard with his erection.

Scourge, who leaned forward, brushing his lips against my cheeks as he did so, whispered, "My pleasure."

He pulled me close again, and continued from where we had left off, only this time, I let those little moans pass my lips.

This seemed to only arouse him more, and he gently nibbled on my nipple, causing me to moan louder.

He then left my breasts, and a small whimper escaped my throat.

Scourge chuckled at this, and continued to lower himself down, until his face was in front of my pussy.

He waited for me to say something, and when I didn't, he buried his face in my hot, wet opening.

His tongue groped my clitoris, and I moaned his name in ecstasy.

He gently placed his teeth around my clitoris, and flicked it with his tongue. I gasped, and moaned his name again, and this was rewarded with him speeding up his actions.

When he decided he was finished with this, his tongue traveled to my sensitive virgin hole, his tongue gently sliding over it, back and forth, over and over.

At this, I screamed his name.

"Oh, Scourgey!" I gripped his shoulders, and he went faster, causing me to cum even more.

This time, he stopped. He pulled his face away, licking some stray cum off of his lips. "My turn?" Was all he said, but it was all that he really needed to say. I understood him completely, and I nodded.

His smirk was as big as ever.

* * *

(SCOURGE'S P.O.V.)

I was so turned on at that point, it wasn't even funny. She was so good at this for a virgin.

_I just can't believe how easy it was to turn miss little angel into miss bad girl._

I turned around and lowered my groin to her face. She gripped my legs, causing me to shudder with excitement.

She took a few tentative licks on the head of my cock, as if trying to figure out what she would do. I was just in heaven at this point. I had no idea that she would crack so easily.

Not that I was complaining. Oh, no, far from it.

I gasped with surprise and pleasure as she ran her tongue along the length of my throbbing member. I was trying so very hard not to hump into her mouth; I didn't want to choke her.

This time, it was my turn to scream _her_ name aloud in pleasure, as she took more or less the entire seven inches of it and sucked on it. I was trembling.

"D-damn, girl... just... damn..."

I said as she continued to pleasure me, the warm cavity of her mouth surrounding my cock.

She continued to run her tongue over it, under it, at the tip. She took some of it out of her mouth so she could gently nibble on the sensitive head. I could feel the pre cum drip out of the tip, and I knew I would cum soon. She licked her lips, swallowing every drop of the pre cum.

_Good thing I recover quickly._

I had every plan to still give her a good fucking, whether she sucked me or not.

She put my length back in her mouth again, deep throating it. I could barely hold myself up, but I didn't let her know about it.

That's when I felt a tightening sensation in my stomach, and I knew what was coming.

"AH, AMANDA! I'M GOING TO CUM!" I shouted as I released my load into her mouth.

I took myself out of her as I watched her swallow every last drop of cum.

_Damn that was hot._

"Oh, no." Amanda said sadly, "You've already released..." I actually laughed out loud as she said this.

"Babe, don't worry. I still have plenty of energy for another go- because I'm going to fuck you, like it or not." I was panting slightly, but after a moment or two, my breathing turned to normal.

And I was turned on again.

I reached for her luscious body and pulled her next to me, cuddling her close.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

"I-I think so... as ready as I'll ever be." She looked as scared as Hell.

I rubbed her shoulders to calm her, and pressed my still- hard erection against her ass, to make sure that she stayed horny.

I rubbed her crotch in the back, to get the juices flowing to use in place of a lubricant. I hadn't expected her to be a virgin, so I hadn't thought to bring any.

_Oh, well._

I turned her around, and laid on top of her, my erection teasing her vaginal opening.

"This will hurt a lot. I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Slowly, I entered her opening. As soon as I broke the wall, I could feel the sting of her nails in my back, but I took the pain. I didn't think it could even compare to what she was feeling at that point.

I waited until she relaxed before asking, "Are you okay now?" I kissed her tears away.

"Y-yes. You can fuck me now." I chuckled.

I started to thrust. She tensed up for a few moments, probably from the last few remnants of pain, but soon she relaxed, and was purring like a kitten, small moans escaping her lips, occasionally saying my name.

I couldn't help it. I blushed.

She noticed this, and giggled. She wrapped her arms around me, snuggling into my chest.

I continued to thrust, going just a little bit faster now that it was obvious her pain was gone.

That's when she gasped. I knew why, too.

_Found her sweet spot, heh._

I chuckled. She is an amusing creature.

I continued to thrust, faster and faster.

She buried her hands in the quills on my back, massaging them, causing me to purr along with her.

The expression on her face was almost comical. She was in total ecstasy. She actually _enjoyed_ what I was doing to her. That's how I knew she didn't do what she did out of fear. She did it out of desire.

I continued to thrust. She screamed my name with pleasure.

We both cummed at the same time. My load was released deep inside of her, her juices coated my cock with a soothing, slick texture.

I took myself out of her, and stretched, still laying on the ground. I was startled when, instead of crawling away from me like most girls did after I fucked them, she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into my chest.

_Huh? What's this? Why isn't she crawling away from me, disgusted with herself for letting herself go?_

Maybe... Maybe she _didn't_ do what she did out of desire. Maybe...

_Does she... love me?_

I didn't need to wait very long for an explanation. "Scourge?" She seemed nervous, but not like she was before.

"Yes?" I was burning to know what she had to say.

"W-well... hypothetically..." _Here we go._ "Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that you had sex with a girl. Now, let's say that this girl, after sex, told you she loved you. What would you say?

I couldn't think for a second.

I smirked.

"Well, _hypothetically_, I would say 'I thought you were taken?' "

"If, hypothetically, if I was that girl, I would say, 'I was lying so people would leave me alone, but I found someone that I don't want to leave alone." She looked at me. "Scourge? I love you."

She buried her head in my chest, her face hot with embarrassment. I smiled, not quite a smirk.

"I love you, too." I said, and I gently lifted her chin, so I could look at her. "I love you with all of my heart."


End file.
